With development in communication technology and spread of communication terminal, a travel service information display system for providing via a network a user using a communication terminal with travel service information on accommodation facilities, package travels, and the like, in accordance with a requirement inputted has been developed and come to be widely used.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an accommodation booking server for introducing a sightseeing spot in accordance with a consumption tendency of a user.